


The Shack

by GracelessLamb



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a shack, Smut, alternate scene for 6-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessLamb/pseuds/GracelessLamb
Summary: A response to a prompt on Tumblr. Lucien and MC hide from reporters in a shack.





	The Shack

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to an anon on my ask blog (Gracelesslamb, send me headcanons and scenerios, I'm having a blast!)
> 
> As always, here is the unofficial MLQC 18+ Discord server. Come join the community. We're really nice! Must be over 18.   
> https://discord.gg/rMd6A6v

“Lucien?” I whisper. “They're gone. We can go out now.”

“Hold on. Let them get a little farther away.”

Lucien pulls me even closer. In addition to his heartbeat, I could now feel his chest rising and falling and his slow and steady heartbeat was even louder. My cheeks heat up.

“...Okay.”

The silence was deafening. I close my eyes and wait.

“Now?”

“Not yet.”

I sigh nervously. “How much longer are we going to wait?” I look up at him and in such tight quarters, his mischievous smirk had nowhere to hide.

I'm such an idiot.

“You! You played me!” I hiss, lightly punching his chest.

Lucien chuckles softly. “Can you blame me?” He puts a hand on face and allows his thumb to stroke my cheek softly. I feel Lucien shift and lean closer to me. His breath mingles with mine as his lips touch mine gently.

My eyes close and I move closer to Lucien, looping my arms around his neck as he deepens our first kiss, adding a lot more passion to the mix. His hands from my face to tangle in my hair and he playfully nips at my lower lip before sliding his tongue past my lips and wraps it around mine expertly. I moan and Lucien moves hands from my hair to my waist and pulls me as close to him as possible. I feel a heat rush to my core as my hips align with his groin. Lucien is very _very_ turned on.

The kiss breaks and Lucien moves to plant heated kisses on my jawline.

“We...should probably stop.” I gasp as Lucien's hands drift under my shirt. He leans against the wall of the shack and puts me in his lap, rocking his hips forward.

“Why should we? Lucien whispers. “No one's around...and the noises you're making are driving me wild.” He kisses me again, more roughly this time and rocks his hips forward into my core, causing another jolt of sensation. Another moan escapes my throat. One of Lucien's hands drifts under my skirt and pushes my panties aside to allow one of his long, thin fingers to brush itself across my sex.

Lucien breaks the kiss and his face breaks out into a mischievous grin. “You're this wet already?”

“S-shut up.” I mumble. My cheeks burn and Lucien chuckles and shakes his head.

“No need to be ashamed. It's only a natural biological reaction. It means you're ready.” He winks and pulls me into another brief kiss.

Lucien fiddles with his belt and unzips his pants, allowing his cock to find itself where his fingers had been moments before. It presses against my entrance and I meet him halfway and slowly begin to sink down on his length.

Lucien buries his head in the crook of my neck as he thrusts his hips into mine. “You..feel amazing.”

He felt amazing too, but I was too embarrassed to tell him that. I probably wasn't capable of human speech at the moment, to be completely honest.

I silently hoped no one was around to hear the sounds of our skin slapping together as Lucien bounced me up and down onto his cock over and over again, the waves of pleasure getting stronger and stronger with each thrust. I bite my lips to keep myself from screaming as the pleasure got more and more intense.

“You're close, I can feel it.” murmurs Lucien against my neck. “Let go. I'll let go with you.”

I close my eyes and move against Lucien even faster until the waves of pleasure begin to break as we came together. I feel Lucien fill me with his release and it only makes the sensation last longer. I collapse against Lucien's chest as he pulls himself out of me.

We lay in silence for awhile as Lucien strokes my hair. Finally, Lucien breaks the silence.

“We should probably get going now.” He kisses my forehead and helps me stand. Lucien and I leave the shack as if nothing had happened.

Later that night, however, there was a repeat performance.


End file.
